Drummers Hit It Harder
by Purdy Boy BVB
Summary: This was going to be the best night of my life. Not only do I meet Black Veil Brides but I do get to go on tour with them./ Title based off of a photo I found on pinterist- Singers do it louder, Bassists do it deeper, Guitarists finger faster and Drummers hit it harder./ Characters-Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Christian (CC) Coma, Jake Pitts, Jinxx. Rated M for speech and stuff.
1. Meeting BVB

This was gonna be the best day of my life. Today I was going to see Black Veil Brides in concert. I was upset that I didn't have backstage passes but going to their concert was still gonna be a great time.

I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Skylar, Skylar Greye. I have about two friends and everyone calls me emo and thot. Let me clarify, boys call me emo and thot. I had the greatest friends possible. I have recently found out that my so called "friend" has been talking about me behind my back and calling me emo and pretty much dissing me off about my love for BVB. All I have to say is it's her fault that I'm this way, after all she showed me Black Veil Brides music in the first place. Anyway this is the story of how one night changed my life forever.

"Skylar, it's time to go!" My mom called. I was in the bathroom applying my war paint and taking forever.

"Just a sec mom!" I shouted. I put the finishing touches on my final scar and headed out the door with my black sunglasses. My favorite pair. I was psyching myself up for the concert to see if I could meet Ashley or CC, I mean after all they are my favorite. My mom drove me to the concert and dropped me off, right before something bad happened. I walked around the building to see if I could spot BVB carrying anything in, but I tripped on a root from a tree and I went tumbling down a hill. I splattered flat against the pavement, and I saw someone's boots.

"Ow." I said. Internally I was cussing myself out for tripping on a root, until I looked up that is.

"Um are you okay?" The person asked.

"Y-you're CC…" I trailed off.

"Yea but are you ok?" He asked again. I think I may have passed out from shock because the next thing I knew, I woke up surrounded by men in war paint. I was covered up with a blanket, which I was grateful for because I was a bit cold. Wearing only a t-shirt and shorts in Iowa wasn't such a good idea at night.

"Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?" CC walked over to me and handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I replied. Ashley, the bassist looked at me.

"Are you sure you're alright, because from what CC told us, you took a tumble and then passed out at his feet." He said.

"Really I'm fine. Just a bit of shock that's all. I mean who would have thought that I'd trip on a root and end up in your guys' tour bus." I reassured everyone. Internally I was freaking the fuck out because who wouldn't. I mean here I was, sitting in the Black Veil Brides tour bus and everyone worried about me.

"Wait a minute, did you say a root?" Andy asked. 'God He was hot.'

"Yea a damn tree root. Ironic huh." I laughed. "If only Annette could see me now. Call me thot again why don't ya." I murmured to myself, not really meaning for the guys to hear me but apparently CC did.


	2. The Caring

"Wait you get called a thot? Double Wait, what's your name? You never told us." He asked.

"My name is Skylar Greye and yes I get called a thot sometimes at school but mostly emo." I shakely said. Everyone was looking at me. I could feel the tears threatening to spill when suddenly I was pulled into a hug. 'Omfg CC is hugging me! Wait wait why is Ash? Ohhh. Well here we go again.' My mind was haywire as I tried to process the information and while a hug from the boys did help, it didn't help my current situation. You see I was a bit what some would say, turned on. Well who wouldn't be while you're at the hands of the guys that you find to be the most sexiest people in the world.

"Uh not that this isn't nice or anything but don't you guys have to play?" I asked.

"Ehh." Jake started to speak but he trailed off. Jinxx said the rest I guess.

"You kinda missed the performance." He shrugged. My heart stopped. Even though I was literally right next to the guys, I felt my heart, break. To save myself from wailing, I groaned and hid in the blanket.

"I received these tickets as my birthday gift and I miss the damn performance because of a fucking root." I mumble into the cushions of their couch.

"Look on the bright side Sky, you're here with us." Ash tried to brighten the mood. It didn't really work. I poked my head out from under the blanket and gave him a glare, then snuck back under. Someone snickered, I slowly got up.

"Ok fine, it is fun being here and it's all I ever dreamed up (not entirely) but I have to make a call, and please no eavesdropping." I said. They all looked at me real innocent like. They mumbled their 'I wasn't gonna eavesdrop were you?' crap. I just sighed and went and stood outside. I dialed my moms number.

"Hey mom, Yea uh, I kinda got in a little delema, no I'm fine I've got great company. No sadly I missed the performance. I know, dad paid a lot of money for them but it wasn't really my fault. It was no ones fault really I tripped in a root and I tumbled down a hill and splattered next to someone's boots. But you'll never guess who mom. It was CC from BVB! Yes yes I know, if anything happens I definitely know that Ash has backup, don't worry. Yes I'll see you when I see you. I'll be safe, love you." And I hung up. As soon as I put my phone back into my pocket, I felt hands snake around my waist.


	3. CC Starts Up

"What do you mean by 'Ash has backup'" CC whispered. I whipped around the best I could in the position I was in.

"CC! You mother trucker, ya scared me half to death!" I shouted.

"Who's a mother trucker here now?" Andy came walking down the steps. He held a pack in his hand.

"This ass. He made me jump out of my own skin." I said shoving CC.

"Come on dude, ya gotta let me have a little fun." He whined. I had to admit, this made me a little more wet down there. 'No Sky you are not getting down and dirty tonight' I told myself.

"Hey you ok? You went a little funky color for sec." Andy said.

"Y-Yea I'm fine. Ju-just thinking." I gulped.

"Hey Sky? I got a question." Jinxx said stepping down from the bus. I nodded.

"How old are you? We don't really know much about you." He stated. I was about to say my age when I felt CCs hands on my back.

"CC, dude what are you doing?" I asked, not really wanting him to stop. It felt good.

"Rubbing your back, you've got a knot. What else would I be doing?"

"Uh ok. Anyway to answer your question Jinxx, I am 17 turning 18 in a few months. And to get you guys to know a little more about me," I yawned," you guys have any paper?" I asked. It was around midnight or 1 am so I was tired. A little loopy I might add because I kinda leaned into CC.

"Ok. Well not to be rude or anything but it looks like you're tired. We all should go to bed." Andy chuckled. I nodded, quickly falling asleep. The only problem was the sleeping situation.

"Ok sleep problem, is Sky gonna sleep on the couch or is someone gonna take her?"

"You g-guys th-eres something I should…" I tried to say something but I literally fell asleep.

 **Ashley POV**

As I watched her, I noticed her try to say something but she was so tired that she fell asleep mid sentence.

"I'll take her. No sense in having a guest sleep on a couch." I said. Apparently I was the only one who noticed her sleep so everyone just shrugged it off. Everyone and I got settled in our bunks.


	4. Ash Fell On The Floor

**The next morning, Andy POV**

I had top bunk to Ashley, so this was gonna be interesting. I must have woken up before the others, because when I looked out, I saw Ashley on the floor. He was just sleeping the morning away. Second thing I noticed was that Skylar was literally halfway out of the bunk. I tried not to notice her shirt lifted up. For some reason she had a teddy bear in her hand? I jumped down and woke Ash, he probably needed an aspirin or something. I mean the guy got pushed out of his bunk. The next person to wake was Jake. He just kinda walked out into the hallway and nearly tripped on Skylar.

"Holy nuggets!" He cried. The nearly tripping and Jakes shout woke Skylar up in a hurry.

"I'm up! I'll feed the bunny- whaa!" She cried and fell out of Ashley's bunk. She missed Ashley by about a few inches but her feet smacked Jinxx's bunk so she woke him up. Jinxx sat up too quickly and smacked his head on CCs bunk. It turned into chaos.

"CC before you hop out put some clothes on man!" I shouted. I heard a mumbled 'yea yea'. I helped both Skylar and Ash up and I went to the kitchen area.

 **Skylar POV**

"Sorry guys." I apologized. I put my legs up and put my head in my legs.

"Sorry for what?" Jake asked.

"I tried to tell you last night but I fell asleep. I'm a bit of a bed hog." I said. They all laughed, then someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright but damn girl you kick hard." Ashley had sat down next to me, trying to cheer me up. CC walked out and asked what happened. Andy gave him the story and I just sat there scrolling through Instagram.

"Let's all get dressed and then Sky can show us what she was gonna show in the night before." Andy said. Soon we were all dressed but me, I didn't really have any clothes other than what I came in.

"Uh got any extras?" I asked. I heard a muffled 'what size' and I replied. Soon I was thrown a band merch shirt. I quickly did the shirt switch where you put the other on and switch on the inside. I pulled my previous shirt off and stuck it in my backpack.

"We're gonna have to go to my house if I'm gonna stay because I need some things." I said. None of the guys really got it. I facepalmed.

"Just give me paper please." I groaned. I was handed some paper and I took a pencil out of my bag and got to work. I told the guys to stay where they were. In about 30-45 min I was done.


	5. I Get Packed Up

"Voila." I turned the page around to reveal a still life drawing of the band. My drawing was apparently good for once because they grabbed it and literally passed it around.

"Where'd you get this good?" Jinxx asked.

"I've been taking art classes since 7th grade, I'm a senior now. Get the gist?" I replied. "I've also done other stuff but I left a lot of it at home, hence the reason to get some stuff."

"To Skylar's home we go. We can't leave our artist without her precious sketch pads." CC cried, pointing out the windshield. I laughed. There was a reason CC was my favorite. I told the driver my address and we arrived at my house.

"I have to warn you, I have a white cat and my room looks like a tornado hit it so.." I warned. The guys shrugged and I walked up to my front door, stuck the key in the lock and walked in. My cats walked up but seeing the guys one ran away.

"Sorry about Junior, he doesn't like strangers. Most likely gone to hide under my moms bed." I walked into the living room, there was a note on the table. My mom had gone out to get groceries. I replied with the fact that I was gonna be with BVB for a while.

"My rooms this way, my instruments are in the basement. Through the kitchen and down the stairs. Let me get my things." I partially gave a tour. I saw CC and Jake run for the stairs.

"So you play instruments? What do you play?" Andy asked while walking with me.

"I own a guitar and a drum set, that was a gift from my dad. I'm also in band in school, there I play the clarinet. Question, should I bring that with?" I rambled. Andy chuckled.

"I'd say bring it, you're probably great."

"I doubt it" I said while packing clothes, my sharpies, colored pencils, a few sketchbooks, my computer and mouse into one bag and I got another bag for my essentials, or my lady products. Packed my toothbrush and my makeup, hairspray, and my straightener and curler.

"Why do you doubt that?" Ashley said walking up.

"None of your business." I said, a little harshly but I've been through a lot. From downstairs you could hear CC beating on my drums and Jake playing my guitar.

"Come on, something is up with you. You're different." Ashley pressured. I slowly turned my head.

"I said it's none of your business, now I'm done packing so let's go." I said shakely. I walked out with my bags on my shoulder. I set them down by the door and walked over to my bunny's cage. She stuck her nose out, so I pet it.

"Jake, CC she's done let's go!" Jinxx shouted over the noise. You could hear the noise stop abruptly followed by footsteps coming up the steps. I stood up only to be squished by CC giving me a bear hug.

"You are now my favorite person." He cried. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Can't…." I tried to speak.

"Dude you're squeezing her to hard. She can't breath." Ashley said. He let me go.

"Sorry, don't realize my own strength sometimes." Cc apologized. I was still trying to catch my breath so I just waved my hand as if to say 'psh'. We made our way back out to the bus when my mom pulled up to the garage.


	6. CC Takes What's Mine

"Mom!" I shouted. She got out and I ran to her to say goodbye for a while.

"Skylar what are they doing here? Why do they have some of your bags?" She questioned.

"Mom this is all gonna sound a little weird but they're letting me go on tour with them for a little bit. This morning was a bit of a rough wake up call and we really should get going. I love you, call you every other night?" I explained. My mom had tears in her eyes but she understood how much this meant to me, so she let me go.

"Ok I'll let you go, just make sure to brush your teeth and put your rubber bands on every night.(I have braces) I love you too sweetie." She gave me a kiss and we got back on the bus. Soon we were heading for the next town. Black Veil Brides didn't have a show tonight but they do tomorrow to we had a little bit of time to spare.

"Your mom seems nice." Jake said to break the silence. I was sketching already and I barely heard him because I had an earbud in listening to their music.

"Hmm? Oh yea, she is but sometimes she can be a pain." I replied barely looking up. CC walked over and sat next to me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked. I was coming up with a new next generation for the Wild Ones and I had my notebook next to me with all the information. 'Shit' I thought. CC began to pick it up, but I snatched it from him.

"You can't look at that. Not for your guys' eyes." I said so fast I don't think they understood me.

"Well then, um can I look at your sketchbook?" He asked.

"Fine, here." I handed him one of my many sketchbooks. "Do you guys wanna flip through one?" I asked. I had brought basically all of them so I had enough for them to look and I still got to work.

"These are amazing. Which sketchbook did you start with?" Jake asked. I pointed to the one Andy was holding.

"I started that one in summer 2016. It's the first time I started drawing people. It really looks like shit." I explained. "Compare that crap to this." I held up a book, not knowing I held up the notebook that they weren't supposed to see.

"Um Skylar, does that say wild ones?" Ashley asked, looking closer. CC snatched the notebook from my hands and flipped to the front page. The front page explained everything.

"CC don't." I said. He didn't hear me.


	7. I Explain My Next Gens

"Insurgent, Virtue, Valiant, Exile and Griever. Sounds familiar. Right guys?" He flipped through the book, asking the rest of the guys.

"Um CC?" Andy pointed to me. I curled myself up in a ball, and plugged my other earbud in and turned up the volume so I couldn't hear them. They started talking to CC but I couldn't hear them just like I wanted. I was starting to fall asleep for a midday nap when some ass unplugged my earbuds.

"What the hell?" I sat up, drowsy. I then realized that my music was blaring and I had to turn it off. After a mad scramble for my phone I turned back to the guys.

"Look Skylar, I didn't mean to search through your private stuff but you held it up. I was just curious." CC said, then he pulled me into a hug. These guys were becoming my second family.

"Oh CC. It's alright, I just didn't really want you guys to know about my next generation ideas." I said hugging him back.

"Wait next generation ideas? What do you mean?" Jinxx asked.

"When I said next generation, I don't mean like your kids I just made up a couple of ocs and made them rebel looking. Well except the Valiant."I laughed," he's wearing tennis shoes and basketball shorts." The guys laughed. Andy took the notebook and flipped to the Valiant's reference page, and looked at the image I had drawn.

"You're right." He laughed. I took the notebook from him and flipped to the Insurgent's reference page.

"The Insurgent is based off of your Prophet character. Kinda the one in charge. I have her backstory kinda as running away from F.E.A.R, discarding he biological parents to join you guys. She left at 14. You wanna hear all her problems?" I explained and asked. They nodded. "Well for fighting the demon things for so long she has a lot of scars. Only a couple months after joining she was struck in the face by something and she got a scar over her left eye. She became blind in her left eye, but she doesn't let that stop her. She loves hand to hand combat but she doesn't really have much stamina because she's malnourished. Everyone else doesn't have that much of pain but the Virtue does have a nick in his ear." I finished. They were all just staring at me.

"Where'd you come up with such brutalness?" Jake asked. I shrugged.

"Can I nap now?" I said. They decided to leave me alone for a bit so I could nap.


	8. Awkward

**CC POV**

She looks so cute when she sleeps. I know that makes me sound like a stalker but it's true. I noticed that she was slightly hanging off the side of the couch so I decided to put her back on it. Trying not to make her would be a task. On our way to the next city, it started to rain. I inwardly groaned thinking that she would wake up but she surprisingly didn't. The thing that did was her phone going off. I looked at it and read the message.

"Severe Thunderstorm warning for the area guys." I said.

"Hey give me my phone back." I heard Skylar say. I shook my head no and walked away. She got up and walked after me.

"Dude I'm serious give it back!" She said. I still didn't give it back and I held it above my head. Skylar tried jumping but I am about 4 inches taller than her when she jumps so it was no use. I dropped my arm and ran away.

"CC!" I heard her yell. I laughed and heard her following me.

"Christian Robert Mora!" Skylar shouted. I stopped suddenly, turned around and she was right behind me. I guess she didn't expect me to stop so suddenly because she didn't have time to stop and ended up tackling me.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked.

 **Skylar POV**

Now this was a very intimate position that we had ended up in.

"How do you know my full name?" CC asked.

"Magic of the internet, and the fact that I dared my friend to write an essay on each member of her favorite band. She dared me the same thing so.." I said. CC stared at me. I met his gaze.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat behind us. "Not that this isn't a funny sight but you guys are in the way." I rolled of CC to see Ashley standing there.

"Uh right. Here's your phone back." CC said. I took it and walked back to my spot. Cc came and sat next to me.


	9. Taco Bell

"Um sorry about tackling you. I didn't know that you would stop." I said. He put his arm around me.

"For what it's worth, I had fun." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, turning me on. My instincts kicked in and I nuzzled into him. I felt him freeze for a minute then relax. I think we both fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Andy was waking us up to get supper.

 **Andy POV**

I walked out to the lounge area to find CC and Skylar asleep on the couch. She surprisingly hadn't pushed him off yet. We were arriving at a Taco Bell so they had to wake up. I decided to wake CC up first.

"Dude be careful when you wake up. Don't move." I whispered in his ear. Skylar was laying in his lap and I had an idea.

"What? Oh." CC said. I whispered my idea in his ear and he nodded. He leaned over and blew on her neck. Skylar shifted but didn't wake up. CC looked at me and I made the 'go on' motion. He kissed her neck softly then blew again. She woke up to that. I guess she realized the position she was in because she fell off the couch.

"Ok question, what the hell just happened?" She asked. I decided not to tell.

"You fell." I replied. When she wasn't looking I winked at CC. I think he got the gist.

 **Skylar POV**

We walked into the Taco Bell and it smelled wonderful.

"Did you know that they don't have Taco Bell's in Holland?" I asked. I knew the guys hadn't toured there yet so they didn't know.

"What?!" They cried. I nodded. I moved up to the register and ordered my regular three fresco tacos. Everyone else ordered and while we were waiting, CC walked up behind me. He put his arms around my waist again but this time he rested his head on my shoulder. I could see out of the corner of my eye Andy talking to the rest of the guys, frequently looking at me.

"CC what are you doing?" I asked.

"You smell like coconut." He said. I could feel his nose graze my neck. Our number was called so I broke free from his grip and got the tray. I took it to the tables that they had picked out and started eating. CC kept looking at my tacos.

"Can I have a bite of your taco?" He asked, reaching. I slapped his hand.

"Hands off my tacos." I said. He fake cowered from me. Then went back to eating his nachos.

 **Back on the bus**

"Ugh I'm stuffed." I said plopping myself on the couch. "If I have one more bite to eat right now, I might go into a food coma." Everyone just laughed.

"I might hit the hay, you guys woke me up too early and I didn't get a double nap like you two." Jinxx looked at me and CC. I put on my best innocent face.

"Who me?" I asked. Then burst out laughing.


	10. My Suicidal Tendancies

"Just go to bed if you want Jinxx." I said.

"Yes mum." He grumbled. He slumped off to his bunk. CC had sat down next to me and I noticed him put his arm around me.

"Out of habit, I was about to say I was gonna go to my room. But seriously I don't have a room." I chuckled. The guys laughed.

"There's a problem that we need to address. Skylar still doesn't have a place to sleep. And after last night's issue, I don't think anyone really wants to share a bed. No offence Sky." Ash spoke.

"None taken. I'm used to it with my friends. It makes sleepover tougher." I said.

"Speaking of your friends, you never told us about them." CC said from beside me.

"I have two amazing friends, but one moved away our 8th grade year. One of my friends, Jaclyn is still with me at school. O shit, I forgot to tell her where I went. Remind me to do that after. But she's been there for me in my dark times. I had joined my school 7th grade year and that was the worst year of my life. I was really upset and I had to start going to a therapist because I had so many terrible thoughts and I was kinda suicidal. Jaclyn always supported me and has been my best friend. My other friend, Hannah, the one that moved away she was like me. She probably needed to go see a therapist about her mental state but her family didn't have that much money. I was told that her family was forcing her to move to another town. She didn't want to move and I was told that she ran away to her grandparents in Missouri. I got her musically and we've been talking so we've stayed connected." I explained my story.

"That's rough." Jake said. I nodded, and turned to Ashley.

"When I said 'I doubt it' and you asked why I doubted it, the reason I said that is because I have major self doubt. I didn't really want to tell anyone because no one really helps me." I said.

"Well we'll help you." Andy said. Everyone nodded their agreement.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up on the floor. 'Right, fell off.' I thought. I sat up and checked my phone like I always do in the morning. I was the first one up this morning for a change. I decided to plug in my headphones and scroll through pinterest. Since I had my headphones in and my music blaring, I didn't hear Andy get up. I finally knew that he was up when he tapped me on the shoulder and offered me a sandwich. I took it and nodded my thanks. He made a motion of taking out an earbud. I took mine out.

"What's up with you and CC?" He asked. I took a bite of my sandwich and shrugged.

"It's really more CC than me. It kinda started when he stole my phone." I replied.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Well, he stole my phone then he ran away from me and I shouted his full name, then he suddenly stopped and I accidentally ran into him and we fell. I landed on top of him and we spoke a little bit. I could feel the tension and Ashley walked up behind us and needed by. We walked over to the couch and he gave me my phone back. He whispered in my ear and his breath tickled my neck. My instincts kicked in and I nuzzled into him. Then I guess we fell asleep." I explained. Andy chuckled. He was looking behind me.


	11. What Kinda Pizza Do You LIke

I turned around and CC was just standing there in some sweatpants.

"At least ya put some pants on." Andy said. I laughed. I was still sitting on the floor so CC walked over and sat down next to me. He put his arm on my shoulder and breathed on my neck. Probably as a test. I shivered and nuzzled into him again.

"CC seriously. Why?" I asked.

"What, as I said yesterday, you smell good." He replied. I looked at my phone for the time. 10:27 it read. I decided that I'll take a shower in about 10 min.

 **20 min later**

I was happy to feel the warm water running down my back. I warned the guys ahead of time that 1- I blast music when I shower so that they aren't confused. And 2- if they walk in while I'm in the shower without permission I would kill them. Well not kill them but you know what I mean. I put my spotify on shuffle and I played my favorites album. The one where you pick out a bunch of music that you like and spotify puts it into an album for you. I was currently listening to Three Days Grace. I was almost done with my shower when I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted over the music.

"We were wondering what you want for lunch." I heard Jake say. I shut the water off, grabbed that towel I brought and stepped out.

"I don't know. Whatever you guys are having I guess." I replied.

"Ok. What kinda pizza do you like?" He asked.

"Cheese. It's the only kind I eat. Well unless you guys get taco. Those are the only kind I eat." I said while drying off. I turned the music down so that it wasn't at full volume. I flipped my hair over and put it up in a towel to dry for a little bit while I got dressed. I had chosen a simple outfit. Black shorts and my favorite shirt. I had decided to put my bikini top on underneath because I had checked the temp for tonight. It was gonna be around 80 degrees so I figured that no one would mind if I wore a swimsuit top if I got hot.

"K. I'll write it down. By the way, nice music." he laughed. I realized that my phone was now playing 'Love isn't always fair' from their second album.

"Get out Pitts." I said. As soon as I was dressed I took my hair out of the towel and brushed it. It was mostly dry so I put hairspray in it and went to work on my makeup. I went for the simple one today. Some light foundation, eyeliner, and my signature heavy black eyeshadow. Finished off with some setting spray so it would last and I was done. I shoved my clothes back into my bag and walked out. I threw my bag where the rest were and sat back down on the couch.


	12. A Call From Jacelyn

"Have a good shower?" CC asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smarted. The rest of the guys were up, I mean it was almost noon. "Hey Ash. Toss me that sketchbook will ya." I said. Ashley picked up the one that was next to him and threw it to me. I nodded my thanks and opened to the bookmarked page. There was a drawing of Batman. Since CC was right next to me, I put my finger to my lips to say 'don't tell him'. He nodded getting the message. I went back to sketching and could feel a set of eyes on me. I saw Andy out of the corner of my eye looking at me. 'I hope he didn't flip through this one' I thought. Then suddenly I remembered that I was gonna message Jaclyn. I pulled out my phone and went to my messages. (Gonna show the messages here)

S- Hey Jace. You'll never believe where I am.

J- Did you find WDW? (That stands for Why Don't We)

S- No I didn't find WDW. I'm currently with BVB!

J- No Way! I don't believe you.

S- I got proof. Are you at a place that you can call me?

J- No let me go to my room.

*End of message conversation*

"Hey guys, Jaclyn doesn't believe me when I told her that I was with you guys. She's gonna call me in a sec. Can I put it on speaker and prove her wrong?" I asked. Just then my phone started to ring. I forgot about my ringtone. 'In The End, As we fade into the-' I had dropped my phone and CC picked it up and answered in the most ridiculous voice I've ever heard.

"Kentucky Fried Nutmeg, how may I help you?" He answered. I grabbed my phone out of his hand and put it on speaker.

"Uh what?" I heard Jaclyn speak.

"I said Kent-" I slapped my hand over CC's mouth.

"Hey Jace. Sorry about Dodo here." I replied. CC pulled my hand away and shouted at me.

"CC shut up!" Ash shouted. Then chaos erupted, everyone started shouting at each other and i could barely hear my friend.

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HELPING!" I screamed. The bus became eerily silent.

"Skylar Amanda Greye, you explain what the hell just happened right now." Jaclyn said.

"Well that, Jace, was chaos on the tour bus."

"Yea I could barely tell from the fact that I went DEAF! Damn guys, I now understand how you guys are so loud." She shouted over the phone. I gave everyone a death glare. I've perfected it over the years.

"Sorry." The guys murmured. Cue the pizzas arriving.

"Oop, Sorry Jace gotta go. Pizzas here." I said, then hung up. There was a stampede to get to the pizzas first so I just hung around the back and waited for the guys to take them to the kitchen area. I was already ready with a plate. The boys set down the pizzas and I went ahead and grabbed a taco and a cheese slice. I noticed there was breadsticks as well so I grabbed a few of them. I went and sat down and saw the guys fighting to get their slices. 'Boys' I thought.


	13. Finally Some Me Time

Once they got their pizza they sat back down and started eating like mad men.

 **Concert Time**

"Are you sure that you want to stay here? You missed the concert last time." Andy said.

"Yea, I just kinda want some me time. I haven't had any these past few days." I replied. I had a plan and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Um okay then…" Jinxx said. Then they left for their show. As soon as I saw they they went in the doors, I closed the curtains and turned on my music. ***Time skip/after concert***

"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like 'oh my god' but I'm just gonna shake, and to the fella over there with the really good hair.." I was singing and I didn't notice that the boys had walked back onto the bus. I had been dancing around and not noticed that I was pointing at them, when I said that. I quickly shut my music off and looked at them.

"Uh, hey guys." I said. They fully walked into the bus.

"So this is how you spend your me time huh?" Ashley asked with a little bit of a laugh. CC pointed at my chest and I realized what I was wearing. I had taken my shirt off because I was dancing around and I forgot that I was wearing my swimsuit top underneath. Good thing too, or else they would have walked in on me in my bra instead.

"I have different ways of expressing myself." I said, finding my shirt and pulling it back on.

"Interesting." CC said. He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"We brought something for you for tomorrow night." Jinxx spoke. He walked over to me and handed me an all access pass. I took it and just kinda stood there. Then I looked up.

"Thank you guys so much!" I cried. I went to hug the nearest person which turned out to be CC, but who cares. "I technically didn't spend all my free time dancing around." I said, walking over to my bag. I pulled out the small portfolio folder thing that I had brought along with me and I pulled out 5 sheets of paper.


	14. Explaining Children Of Denial

"Is that for us?" Andy asked.

"Yes. For the amazing lead singer, we have a…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Batman in full color." I handed Andy the Batman that I had been drawing. As soon as I handed it to him, he squealed like a little girl and hugged me. A little too tight I might add, had a little trouble breathing. "For the stunning bassist, I drew a Hello Kitty." I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "You can add it to your collection." Then I handed it to him. He just looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I stood there for a couple seconds, then moved on to the next drawing. "For the hardcore drummer, I drew a landscape drawing of a beach, because I read somewhere that you like the beach." I walked over to CC and I handed him the drawing. He took it and gave me a long hug. He also whispered his thanks in my ear. "For the rocker lead guitarist, I couldn't decide what to draw you so I sketched out some flowers." I handed it to him and he gave me a side hug, and said his thanks. "And last but not least, for the violinist, I drew you one of your violins. I couldn't really find much. Google is stupid." I handed him his drawing and he gave me a fist bump and said thanks.

"Skylar, you didn't go through all this effort for just a few hugs and a couple thank yous, did you?" Jake asked.

"No of course not. I drew them for you because you guys kinda saved my life. Remember how I told you I was suicidal? Music was my only escape. At the time I hadn't found you guys but my ex-best friend told me to look you guys up. I did and the first song I ever heard was Fallen Angels. The next day I listened to you guys and I just really fell in love with your music. After that I really just had a massive style change. But ever since that style change, I've had a lot of hate." I really just loved these guys. They have saved countless lives.

"All that matters is that you're here now. With us." Andy said.

"I know that this doesn't really matter since it has never really worked out for me but in 8th grade I tried to start my own band."

"Really? What did you call it?" Ashley asked.

"Children Of Denial. I searched up about a million names and asked my I guess bandmates what name we should pick. We ended up going with that because I had already chosen a lot of more rocky songs. Some by you, Three Days Grace and Linkin Park." I explained a bunch of random shit they probably didn't really care to know.

"What were you gonna play?" CC asked.

"Drums. My boyfriend at the time was gonna play my guitar. He passed away a couple months ago. He was just in a bad state if ya know what I mean." I kinda got a little upset because he was my best friend and he had to go off himself.

"So he was suicidal too huh." Jinxx said. My legs were starting to get a little weak so I sat down. The guys sat down too.

"He only became suicidal after I broke up with him. He had trouble with his parents. His dad yelled at him a lot and his mom was on food stamps. He was just very clingy and I don't really think that I could deal with that. I had a more personal connection to you guys and I just." I stopped because I was gonna say something I didn't want them to hear.


	15. They Forgot My Age

"You just what?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing." I said. CC put his arm around me.

"You can tell us. Seriously, we won't bite, er I mean we won't judge. Wrong word." He said. I laughed a bit at his error.

"You guys really wanna know? I mean are you prepared for this?" I asked.

"We're strong," Andy flexed, "And we care about you. So please, tell us."

"With the fact that I have a more personal connection to you, I guess I just loved you guys more. I hope that you get what I mean." I said, as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Sorry I'm dumb I don't get it." CC said. I face palmed.

"CC, I think she's saying she loves us. Like love loves us. Is that what you mean?" Ashley spoke slowly. I nodded.

"I guess I'm just dumbfounded? I don't really know what to say in this scenario." Andy was just kinda looking at me. Jake and Jinxx were looking at each other, and Ash and CC were looking at each other with a defencive glare in their eyes. Then they both turned to me and Ash lunged. I screeched because I wasn't expecting this. They were gonna fight over me. CC flung himself over me and rolled away. Ashley landed on the sofa and turned to us. CC and I had landed a couple feet away and I kinda scooched back on my bottom until I hit a door.

"What have I started?" I spoke to myself. I saw both CC and Ash get up and walk over to me. They just sat down in front of me.

"You have just started a fight. Now answer this. Who do you like more out of us?" CC spoke. I decided with a smart alec response.

"Hmm," I pretended to think, "Does Jinxx count?" I laughed. Now Jinxx was watching all of this go down and when he heard his name, he jumped a little.

"No smart alecing. I'm pretty sure you know what we meant." Ash reached out. CC slapped his hand.

"None of that till she picks." CC said. I whimpered slightly.

"I seriously don't know. I can't pick. CC I'd say that you're the funniest and that's why I love you. Ash, in my opinion you're the best good looking. What I'm saying is that I love you both too much that I can't even begin to make a choice." I tried to hide myself.

"Ya hear that? I'm the best good looking. Ha." I heard Ash gloat.

"Yea well I'm funnier. And all that matters is what's on the inside." CC revoked. I couldn't stand them fighting over me. While they were in their argument, they didn't notice that I had sat up. I reached over and took one of their hands each. They shut their traps and just looked at me.

"I know that you guys want me to make a decision. I need to think about it but seriously guys, I'm 17 remember." I laughed, and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and got up and walked away. Ash and CC looked at each other and got really red. I think they had forgotten my age. I walked into the bathroom and I heard the rest of the guys laughing. I took my makeup off and did everything I needed to go to bed.


	16. Wake Up Call

**The Next Day**

"Skylar wake up. But be quiet." I heard someone whisper in my ear. It was Andy. Damn he always wakes up before me. I woke up and felt something heavy on me. I tried to sit up but Andy pushed me down. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and just lifted my head up. What I saw was Ashley resting on my chest and CC had flung himself over my legs. Both were still asleep. I looked at Andy and he chuckled.

"What do I do?" I whispered. He shrugged. I guess I had many options. I got an idea. "Andy do you have a bucket or two?" He nodded, obviously confused. "Fill them up with water, and when I nod, pour it on them." He got my plan and smirked. He went to fill them up. In the meantime while Andy was filling up the buckets, Jake and Jinxx walked out. I looked at them and put my finger to my lips and shushed them.

"Guys come help me." Andy whisper-shouted. The guys walked over to Andy.

"What are we doing?" Jinxx asked, still whispering.

"The plan is to dump cold water on them." Andy replied.

"What about Skylar?" Jake asked worriedly.

"She came up with it." Andy shrugged. Soon they had filled up 3 buckets.

"You ready?" Andy asked. I nodded. "3, 2, 1, now." Then they poured the water over us. It felt like the ice bucket challenge. I should know I had done it before. Now for the guys, it was a cold shocker. CC shot up and was soaked. Unfortunately his pants were loose, so I bet you know what happened then. Ashley flailed about and started screaming about how cold the water was. The rest of us were laughing our asses off.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!" CC yelled.

"YEA SERIOUSLY! Great now my boxers are wet. Thanks." Ash shouted. Both of them just stood there grumbling.

"Now that was funny as hell. Glad to see you're awake now boys." I laughed.

"Dudes, you got her wet too." Ash said, shivering.

"We know." Andy replied.

"All three of us are gonna catch cold." CC complained.

"I don't care it was funny. Good job guys." I stood up and high-fived the rest of the guys.

"You mean you were in on it?" Ash asked, wide-eyed. I nodded then went to the closet and tossed them some towels.

"Yea, I mean you both fell asleep on me and Andy woke me up." I flipped my hair upside down and put my hair up in the towel. Ash and CC were just trying to dry themselves off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." And I walked into the bathroom with my bag. I took out both my straightener and my curler. After I blow dried my hair from the prank, I got dressed. I was putting my shirt on and I heard a knock.

"What?" I asked.

"I left something in there and I need it. Can I get it?" It was CC. I groaned,

"Fine but be quick." I said. CC walked in and grabbed his deodorant. Then stopped and turned red. I looked at his and followed his gaze. I forgot to put my shorts on. He was staring at me in my underwear.

"CC, don't. Just grab it and go." I spoke.

"R-right." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. I hurried and put my shorts on. I couldn't decide what look to go for today so I decided to ask the guys.

"Guys?" I shouted, opening the door. I got a reply of yes's. "Every now and then I wear one of your guy's looks and I can't decide today. Anyone want me to wear theirs?" I heard and immediate yes from two of the guys. Obviously CC and Ash.

"How about we do a mix?" Andy suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, by mix I mean mixing all of our designs in." He replied.

"I don't know, we have a lot of different looks. Maybe we could mashup CC and Ash." Jinxx said.


	17. Nu,uh Purdy Boy

"I'm down for that." I said, and I heard footsteps. I saw CC and Ashley walking down the hallway.

"How 'bout we do it for ya. I mean we are experts." Ash said.

"Let's go grab our stuff." CC said. And rushed off.

"Just let me do my hair real quick." I quickly teased my hair and sprayed it with my special all day hairspray. Then walked out with my phone. I saw CC and Ash ready to do my mashup. Ash patted the seat next to him.

"Should we do my teardrop eyes and do your lines on the neck?" CC asked.

"Sure, we'll switch sides when needed." Ashley replied. I started my playlist because otherwise it would have been silent, and I hate silence. 'Riot' by Three Days Grace came on. As it was playing, I heard Andy singing quietly. When it got to the chorus I could barely keep quiet. I started to sing but Ash stopped me.

"No singing unless you want to ruin a masterpiece." He said. Then maybe half an hour later they were done.

"Skylar, you look amazing. I mean wow, I wouldn't recognize you." Andy stood and stared.

"If Ashley and CC were to ever have a kid, not possible but hypothetically, if they ever were to, you look like the result." Jake said. I blushed and went to the bathroom to look in mirror. I was really shocked. ( **A.N. I you want to see the look, go to instagram and type in always. artist 7134** )

"You guys, this is amazing. Jake you're right, I do look like their kid." I laughed.

"OO I have an idea. Pick me!" CC raised his hand in the air.

"Umm, CC." I played along.

"Okay, my idea is that we deck Skylar out in really 2009 outfits and have her lead a song. I mean she's already got her war paint, all she needs is an outfit." He said.

"What song would she sing? I mean if she wants to sing another song that's not on the set list, it's fine by me." Andy said.

"Can I see the set list?" I asked. I was handed a sheet of paper that had 8 songs on it. They went in this order- Heart of Fire, We Don't Belong, Ritual, Knives and Pens, Rebel Love Song, Perfect Weapon, Fallen Angels and finally In the End.

"I have some ideas but I can't decide. Lemme do something real quick." I handed the set list back and went to grab a sheet of notebook paper. I ripped it up into sections and wrote songs on it.

"Ashley can I borrow your hat?" I asked after I had written a couple songs down. He came back with his police hat and I put the sheets of paper in there.

"What'd you write down?" Jinxx asked.

"Set the World on Fire, Rebel Yell and yes I know it's just a cover but who cares, Stolen Omen, Crown of Thorns, and Days are Numbered." I spoke as I was mixing the paper. I walked up to CC and asked him to pick one.

"Stolen Omen." He said. I fist bumped the air. Stolen Omen was a really great song. But I realized something. The guys were talking amongst themselves.

"Guys not that I'm not happy to be singing stolen omen, but I can't scream. I can shout but I can't scream." I laughed at my little joke at the end. They laughed too.

"Don't worry, I can take over on those spots." Andy said. I nodded and dumped the paper out of Ash's hat. I noticed him looking at me expectantly for his hat back.

"Nu-uh Purdy boy. This hat ain't comin' back for a while." I said, then put it on my head. He gasped with mock offensiveness.

"Skylar Amanda Greye, you did not just put my hat on." Ashley said.

"Did too." I started backing up. "You want it back you're gonna have to come get me." Ash got up and started to follow me. I noticed that we were close to the venue. Like really close so I could escape outside when we stopped. I had brought myself a pair of heelys, so I ran to the back room and got them. I think that none of the guys knew that I had them so I thought I was safe.

"Skylar, come here and give me my hat back." I heard Ashley at the door. He thought he had me trapped, pff. He had spread his legs giving me a gap underneath. I felt us pull into the venue and park.

"See ya purdy boy." I saluted and dove underneath him and raced out the door.


	18. Party Poopers

All the guys raced out after me. I just stood there waiting for Ashley.

"Come on man, just give it back."

"Nope." I said. Ashley started after me again but I started to run and let myself slide. I think that's when they realized I had Heelys.

"Damn it Greye." I heard ash cry after me. I wheeled my way around to the front of the venue and started chatting up the people.

 **Ashley POV**

"I think she went around front." I heard Andy say.

"We can't go up there now. Unless we want to get smothered by fans." Jake said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Let her have the hat for now. Well come up with a plan in the meantime." CC said. Then we heard a loud scream, typical fangirl scream.

 **Skylar POV**

"Seriously, I love that hat. And you're makeup is on point." A girl said.

"I know, her hat is so similar to Ashley's" He friend said.

"You wanna know something?" I whispered. They nodded. I leaned in. "It actually is his." They screamed.

"NO way, I don't believe you." One said. "Prove it." The other commented. I took the hat off and showed the nametag on the inside. 'Property of Ashley Purdy' it read.

"Believe me now?" I asked putting it back on. They nodded. "Makeup was done by both Ash and CC" Their eyes got even bigger. "Come with me." I took their hand and heeled away with them in tow. We stopped at the corner of the parking lot. I told them to stay behind the building for the moment. I moved up closer to the bus, but still kept my distance.

"YO, PURDY BOY!" I yelled. He turned, so did Andy and CC. I pointed to the hat.

"Sky! Give me back my hat!" He shouted. I started to run towards him and rolled. He was running too. As soon as he stopped, he left me enough room again so I could slide. I slid underneath him, hand keeping the hat on my head and winked at the girls still hiding. What I didn't know was that Andy and CC were ready for me, and I rolled straight into them.

"Hah, gotcha." CC said. He took the hat off my head and handed it back to Ash.

"Party Poopers." I grumbled. "Come on , you gotta let me have a little fun." I groaned.

"Not when you steal my hat." Ash said.

"Now now Outlaw, let's see if we can tame you." I said, to the best of my ability seductively. I think it worked because he blushed. I got out of CC's grip and walked up to Ash. I got real close to him, acting like I was gonna kiss him. I grabbed the hat off his head.

"Thank you!" I rolled back to the corner where I left Macie and Darcy. I put it back on my head. The girls were both freaking out and fangirling at the same time.

"You were right! It is his hat! Can I touch it?" Macie asked.

"Let me put it on." Darcy said.

"Sorry but no. I don't think Ash would like that since he doesn't want me putting it on." I said. They kept asking and kept pushing me backwards. I kept rolling backwards, right around the corner. "Um, I'll see you guys at the c-concert r-right?" I asked. They nodded. I saluted and raced off. I rolled right into Ashley, and knocked him over.

"Woah what's the rush?" He asked.

"Crazy fangirl friends, wanna touch your hat and wear it. Must hide." I said. Then I raced on the bus.

"I got an outfit for you. Only problem is it doesn't have a shirt. You got a tank top of a sports bra?" Jake said. He gestured to the jeans and vest that he had laid out on the couch.

"Yea I do, thanks Jake." I grabbed the outfit and and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked into the back room to grab my combat boots and my only black sports bra. Then I walked into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I was around 5' 9" which is about as tall as my dad is and the guys, so the pants fit well.


	19. I Rock Out With The Boys

I changed my top and looked at the vest. It was CC's "Destroyer" vest. From their Wretched and Divine album. He was the skinnier one. So it would fit me just fine. I put it on and walked out.

" Looks like everything fit well." Jinxx said. I nodded. I saw Jake sitting on the couch practicing before sound check.

"Can I?" I asked gesturing to the guitar. He stood up and put the strap around me. I sat down and tried to remember what I had taught myself. I started in on the solo in In The End. I soon finished. And Jake and Jinxx were just staring at me.

"You can play?" Jake asked. I nodded.

" I taught this to myself because I couldn't decide what I wanted to play first and I decided that COD was gonna do a cover of In The End so I needed to get the guitar parts figured out for it so I just did it myself. That probably made no sense." I explained. Everybody shook their heads like they understood but I received a blank stare from CC. I stood up and gave the guitar back to Jake.

"Skylar would you like to perform two songs?" Andy asked. I froze wide eyed.

"No no it's your concert. I couldn't do that. Seriously, I don't really know why you brought me along." I spoke really fast. I was waving my arms around and Andy walked up to me and caught my flailing arms.

"You have mastered In the End, and we are wondering if you would like to take over for Jake when the time comes tonight? And we brought you along because you are a friend." He said. I slowly took a deep breath.

"If the fans would like it, then yes." I said.

 **Concert Time**

"How are y'all doing tonight?!" Andy shouted. There was a chorus of whoo, and Yea and goods spread throughout the crowd.

"Okay that's great. We have a question for you." Ashley started to say. Andy turned around and started to walk backstage.

"We have picked up a friend and we have had an idea. How would you feel if she performed a couple songs for you tonight?" Ash explained. Andy had walked in front of me by then. The crowd screamed.

"See they want you to perform." Andy said.

"I don't know if I can. I have a bit of stage fright." I said with a gulp. My nausea was coming back.

"You'll be fine. Do you want to take a tums?" He asked. I nodded. Soon we both walked on stage. The boys had touched up my makeup and had done my hair. The crowd screamed and reached out to try and touch me. They didn't even know me yet.

"Hi everyone. My n-name is Skylar Greye. I-I am gonna perform two songs for you." I introduced myself. Jake walked over to me and handed me his guitar. We got me all hooked up and wired. I adjusted the strap so it fit me better. I heard someone scream 'Jake what are you doing?!'

"What am I doing? Im switching with Skylar. She rocks at In the End." He said into a mic.


	20. I Sing Stolen Omen

"Are you ready?" Andy asked. I nodded. The song began. I could hear it playing in the ear piece. Soon it came to the solo. Andy beckoned me forward. I walked up to the platform and shredded. Just following what Jake normally does. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. The song ended.

"Thank you everybody! We hope you enjoyed the show. This was not the last song. It was originally going to be but Skylar wanted to sing one of our songs. So she will sing Stolen Omen." Andy announced. I walked back over to Jake and he got situated with his guitar again. I was told to go over to the side so I could get my own ear piece put on. Then I walked back out to the stage.

"Ok, this is the first time that I have ever sung in front of a crowd. Hope my voice doesn't sound like my normal shit." The crowd laughed. BVB started playing. I could hear it in the ear piece again. ( **All rights to this song go to Black Veil Brides and the record producer** )

"I see you live dylusions, paint your life with your conclusions, I don't know how to tell you, this path has lost it's value." I sang. Then it switched to Andy because he's the screamer.

"We blaze the trail they burn, a simple lesson learned."

"I am the Sanctuary" We both sang together.

"Hope born in a time that's broken. I pray to the heroes of the damned, I sing with dark devotion, a song for what behind our masks, I can't feel false ideals, another fool that's blind to what's real." Me.

"I sing for the hope that's broken, they live for a stolen omen." Both of us. Andy high fived me.

"I see this I know pain lets see you try, Yeow!" I shouted.

"You can't begin to fight this, they lay the cross, rah the enemy of me, an army holds me up." Andy screamed.

"I am the Sanctuary." Both.

"Hope born in a time that's broken, I pray to the heroes of the damned." I held the mic out to the crowd, 'I sing with dark devotion.' "A song for what's behind our masks, I can't feel false ideals, another fool that's blind to what's real." I returned the mic back to me.

"I sing for the hope that's broken." Andy and I held the mics out to the audience. 'They live for a stolen omen.' Jake and Jinxx started their solos.

"Stand up now and show us."

"What you live for, aaaahhhhhh." Andy screamed again.

"Hope born in a time that's broken, I pray to the heroes of the damned, I sing with dark devotion, a song for what's behind our masks, I can't feel false ideals, another fool that's blind to what's real."

"I sing for the hope that's broken, they live for a stolen omen." Both of us.

"Stolen Omen." I sang, Andy screamed.

"Stolen Omen!" I screamed, best I could. I took off my bracelets and slingshotted them into the crowd. The guys went and grabbed some things and threw them into the crowd too. Some picks as well. CC threw his drum sticks, a little low I might add. I nearly got hit but I caught it. The other went into the crowd. ( **A.N. I want to say again, credit for the song goes rightfully to BVB and their record producer** )


	21. My New Style

I glared at him. He shrugged. We all walked up to the platform and bowed I guess. We had a meet n' greet afterward. The girls whom I'd met earlier walked up to me.

"Since when did you join the band?" They questioned.

"I'm not officially in the band. The guys just invited me on tour." I replied.

"Come on. I don't believe that." Macie said.

"Yea, I think they just asked you to come along because Ash likes you." Darcy said, quite rude I might add.

"It's not just Ash ok? CC too." I murmured. "Look can you guys just get something signed and go? I wanna be left alone."

"Fine. Have a nice life." Macie turned and left.

"Bastard. See you next life." Darcy followed. I saw that the guys were busy so I walked back to their dressing room. I sat down in a chair and debated my problems. I went to go take the makeup off. While I was in the bathroom, there was a pair of scissors on the shelf.

 **CC POV**

"Guys, where'd Skylar go?" I asked. A pair of girls walked up with some stuff they wanted signed.

"That bastard probably went to hide and die." Macie said.

"I saw her walk away to the dressing rooms." Darcy said. She scoffed.

 **Time Skip same pov**

We were done signing so we went back to the dressing room to gather our stuff and take it back on the tour bus.

"Skylar? Are you in here?" I asked.

"Just a minute." She replied. I saw my vest laying on the chair, and a door opened. Skylar walked out. Her makeup had been washed off, her hair was wet and significantly shorter than before. I ran over to her.

"What in the name of God did you do to your hair?!" I questioned.

"Macie and Darcy got on my nerves." She walked away from me and went to her bag. She brushed her hair back and put it up in a messy bun.

"Why though? Your hair was perfect." Ash replied while wiping off his makeup.

"Can't change be good. Besides, I needed it cut anyway." Skylar revolted. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Andy asked. It was our manager.

"Guys, big news. At the next town, we're gonna stay for a day because Skylar has been asked to do a photoshoot. She's a sensation!" He explained. We all exclaimed in joy because Skylar was getting uber popular. We all started talking to each other when we heard a thud. I looked over and saw that Skylar had fainted, again. She need to get that problem looked at soon.

 **Skylar POV**

With the fact the Black Veil Brides manager had just told me that I was gonna do a photoshoot, I started hyperventilating. Then the world went black. I woke up on the couch in the tour bus with CC and Ash above me.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up. I got dizzy and layed back down.

"You got told that you are gonna do a photoshoot and you fainted." Ashley explained.

"Again. Hey, you're looking a little pale, when did you eat last?" CC asked. I wrangled my memory.

"This morning." I replied.

"That explains it." Ash said, and walked into the kitchen area. "Sandwich or a slice of pizza?" He asked.

"Pizza." He handed me a slice. I sat up and started eating. "So it wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Nope. You're actually gonna do a photoshoot." CC replied. I fangirled a little bit. They laughed as I bounced in my seat.


	22. My Non-Funny Jokes

**Time for the photoshoot**

"Skylar are you ready?" I was asked by a helper. I nodded. None of the boys had seen me before because they were doing their own photoshoot. I walked out, and was greeted by a few other people. I saw Andy getting his picture taken. I walked over to where the boys were sitting on the couch. They were taking up the space so there was nowhere for me to sit. I just plopped myself on someone's lap, just happened to be Jake's.

"Hey what's up?" Ash asked me. I decided to be funny.

"Um, Jake's boner." I laughed. ( **A.N. Sry Jake if you read this.** ) Jake turned really red. The guys laughed too.

"Wha pft. N- no it's not." He spluttered. This made me laugh even harder.

"Sorry Jake. I had to be funny. But in all seriousness, my self esteem is certainly not what's up." I stopped laughing and looked down.

"Why's that?"CC asked. I looked him right in the eyes.

"You know my problems." I replied camly. Just then Ashley's eyes lit up like he had an idea.

"Be right back." He said running off. He came back with a pair of drumsticks in his hand and one of his basses slung around his back. He must have run around looking for them because he came back panting and he put his hands on his knees.

"Ash, why'd you go get those?" I asked.

"My idea." He paused to catch his breath. "Is to have you wearing my bass and holding the drumsticks and it'll make you look more like both of us." He finished.

( **A.N. Sorry for the short chapter. I have a writers block rn** )


	23. MOVIE NIGHT!

I started grinning like a madman, er madwoman.

"You mean that I actually get to wear the Purdy Bass?" I asked, still grinning.

"If that's what you call it. Yea." Ashley said, with a puzzled look on his face.

 **Time skip, After the photoshoot**

( **A.N. If you want to the picture I drew go to 7134 on Instagram** )

"That was amazing!" I shouted. I ran back on the bus, and flopped onto the couch.

"Heh, glad you liked it." Andy said, sitting down. I had a sudden craving. I shot up like a bullet.

"I need some peach tea. Where's the nearest gas station." I asked. Jinxx got out his phone.

"About 3 block west." He replied. I got up and grabbed my wallet.

"Want some company?" CC asked running up to me. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed his wrist.

"Come on lover boy. I need tea and painkillers." I said dragging him in the direction of the gas station.

"O-ok." I think I freaked him out. I let go of his wrist.

"Sorry CC. Didn't mean to make you freak out." I said, still walking.

"It's fine. Whatcha need painkillers for?" He asked. I blushed.

"Uh no reason. I guess, I like to be prepared for anything." I quickened my pace. He jogged up to me.

"Don't ditch me." He chuckled. An idea popped in my head. I smirked and turned to CC. I leaned in close to him. He turned really red. Then I lightly slapped him.

"You're It!" I shouted and took off.

"Come ON! That's a kids game!" He yelled at me. I didn't care. I ran into the doors of the gas station. CC was far behind me.

"Could you tell me where the painkillers are please?" I asked a female employee.

"What kind of painkillers are you looking for sweetie?" She asked. I gave her a look. I think she could tell what I meant. She took me down the aisle and handed me a box of painkillers.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied taking the box from her. Just then CC charged through the doors.

"Skylar, why you gotta ditch me like that?" He whined. I walked out of the aisle, past him.

"Because I needed something and I don't what any of you boys to know. Granted I know that you'd understand. It's just something I don't want known." I said, and went to the drinks. I grabbed two snapples and a pepsi. Also grabbed a bag of chips. "Pick out anything you want." CC's eyes lit up and he grabbed a tub of ice cream and a 2 liter of root beer.

"Up for root beer floats and a movie night?" He asked.

"Sure. Wanna head to Family Video? It's just down the street." I said taking the stuff up to the register. It was that same female employee.

"CC you can pick the movies. You're still it remember? Head down to the store and pick out some movies, I'll meet you there." I said.


	24. I'm Kinda Crazy?

"Wait, we have to pay."He said taking his wallet out. I grabbed his hand.

"No Mr. Rockstar, I got it. Now go." I said, tilting my head out the doors. CC sighed and walked out the door. I took the painkillers out of my pocket and set it with the rest of the stuff.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The lady asked while ringing the stuff up.

"No he's just a friend. Big rockstar friend. He's actually the drummer of Black Veil Brides." I said getting my card out.

"Oh I've heard of them. My daughter listens to them. Say, are you Skylar Greye?" She said. I nodded. "Would you mind if I asked for an autograph on behalf of my daughter?"

"Not at all ma'am. What's her name?" I said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sarah." She said. I filled out the tiny paper and autographed it. I handed it to her. I swiped my card and paid. She put all the stuff into a sack and handed it to me.

"Thank you Miss." I said. She waved and I waved back, and walked out the door. I walked down the street to the Family Video. I walked in the door.

"CC?" I called out. I saw a hand go up.

"Over here." He said. I walked over to him and he held up two movies. "What do you think? Jurassic Park or IT?"

"I'm a fan of neither. You can get whichever but I'm gonna go pick out a movie that is in my genre." I replied.

"What's your genre?" He asked putting IT back. I walked over to the action and comedy movies. "Oh" he said. I looked around and saw a movie that interested me.

"What about, Avengers Infinity War." I asked. ( **A.N. Never seen it.** )

"Sure. I've never seen it so I'm sure it'll be interesting." He said grabbing the movie. We walked around the store and grabbed a few more movies. Then we went to checkout. As the employee rented the movies, I went to get my wallet out.

"Nu'uh little Insurgent. I've got this one." He said handing the man his card.

"Since when am I an Insurgent?" I asked confused. CC was handed the bag of movies and we left.

"Um, I was referring to your next gen. If you want I don't have to call you that." He said as we walked back to the bus.

"No it's fine. I like it." I said. As we were walking he grabbed my hand.

"CC what are you doing?" I asked.

"Look, I want to ask you if you have thought about the offer." He said, a little red.

"What offer? The one to choose between you or Ashley? CC now isn't the time." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Maybe when I'm a little less female crazy. I'm probably gonna be wack tomorrow." I said.

"I'm confused." He replied.

"Of course you are. Let's get these treats back to the guys." I smirked and tugged him along. Soon we were back at the bus.

"We're back! And we brought movies and stuff for root beer floats!" I yelled. The rest of the guys stampeded into the kitchen area.

"Gimme." Andy demanded. I got cups out and started to make one for everyone. I handed Jinxx the movies and told him to put on in. As the guys wandered into the living room area, I put popcorn in the microwave. I took out two bowls. I also poured a bit of root beer into a desperate cup for myself. I ripped open the painkillers because my gut was killing me. I took two as instructed. As soon as the first bag was done I emptied it into one of the bowls. I put a second one in the microwave and waited for it to pop.


	25. Jurassic Park

"Do you guys have any season salt? I put it on my popcorn." I shouted.

"Top left cupboard. Put regular salt on the other one!" Someone answered. I easily found the salts and poured a lot of season salt on the one that I was planning on eating. The microwave beeped signaling that the second bag was done. I took it out, dumped it in the bowl and poured salt on it and took the two bowls and my float into the living area.

"Who wants regular salt?" I asked. No one wanted season salt. I had the bowl to myself. I grabbed my blanket and settled down on the floor, in front of the couch. CC and Ash sat down next to me.

"I thought you didn't want season salt." I inquired.

"May not really was season salt but we wanna be next to you. Pass the bowl please Andy." Ashley replied. He snatched the bowl from Andy, who in turn whines like a kid who got candy taken from him.

"Shut it." CC said.

"What movie did you put in Jinxx?"

"Jurassic Park." He replied. 'Great, more dinosaurs.' I thought. I sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. I shrugged.

"For some reason I despise dinosaurs and Jurassic Park. Just not really my favorite." I replied smoothly.

"Oh."

"I'll watch it, just probably won't enjoy it." I said. The guys cheered. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

 **40 min later.**

I was kinda starting to feel sick to my stomach. I needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." I said, getting up. I half walked half ran to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door, I knew it. I knew that I was going to puke. I emptied the contents of my stomach in the toilet and took some of my nausea medication. I emptied the toilet and sat down. I still felt nauseous. I locked the door. Pulling something out of my pocket, I took off my gloves. I hadn't done this in a while. Seeming as I hadn't puked in a while.

( **A.N. sorry for another short chapter.** )


	26. Helpful Information

Before you go on and think, oh she's a cutter. #emofreak. No I am not. I never even had the guts to cut myself. I found an alternative solution. Paperclips. You can use paper clips and make yourself look like you have no cuts at all and they are barely visible. Plus you can give yourself a lot of pain without any permanent damage. Granted, sometimes when I actually dug through my skin, I left behind a small scratch. I brought the paperclip up to my wrist and began to scratch. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Skylar, you ok in there?" It was CC.

"Yea, just peachy." I said, wincing. I really didn't want to lie to my new friends. They were so against this. I heard footsteps walk away. I stood up, put the paperclip back in my pocket, washed my mouth out to get rid of the aftertaste and put my gloves back on. I walked out the door and I sat back down. The movie was almost over. I sat back down in the spot I was in earlier.

"You sure you're okay?" Ashley asked. "You look a little pale."

"Yea, I'm fine. I took some meds, I should be fine in a couple minutes." I replied. CC handed me my bowl of popcorn back. I shook my head, and kinda pushed the bowl. CC shrugged and just set it down beside him. 10 minutes later the movie finished. It was dark out and we barely had any lights on in the bus. I checked my phone and the time was about 11. I got up and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a bottle of my meds. I took the melatonin because I was supposed to take it around 10-11. ( **A.N. once again I'm sorry that the chapter is so short I am still having that writers block.** )


	27. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I might be inactive on posting for a while. I've been at my dad's this whole summer and I haven't really had much inspiration. When I get back to my mom's then maybe I'll get back to writing. Please give me some ideas. I also created a small story that includes The Wild Ones, and my next generation Wild Ones. If you guys want I will post it but remember the it will only have like one or two chapters because I don't really know what to write. If you want to look at those characters go to Instagram and type in,always. artist 7134 or black_ veil_ brides. hit .it that's all I have to say right now, Purdy Boy out.


End file.
